Another World
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: Danny, Karyn and her kitten Yami are sent hurtling through a portal. Inside Karyn meets Truth who then takes away her human voice. Seperated from her brother she meets the Elric brothers. Ed and Al are about to find out that this girl and her twin brother are more then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FMA or DP. I do however own Karyn and Yami. Please enjoy my crossover.**

Karyn's P.O.V

The GIW are relentless, even after three hours they were still chasing me and my brother. Good thing it was a Saturday. Sometimes I just wish we could be left alone. I look to my right while dodging another rocket, my brother turned to me and shrugged his shoulders. I turned to face ahead just in time to see a natural portal open up. Danny and I didn't have much time to react before we flew into it. As soon as we entered the portal closed behind us. "Just great." Was all Danny said. I felt my weapon pack move, needless to say it was where I kept the Fenton Thermos, so I was confused. I opened the pack to see a furry black head with golden eyes staring at me. "YAMI?!" I exclaimed surprised to see her. But before she could answer me the portal started to get rough. Danny grabbed onto me an told me to hang on. "WE'RE HITTING TURBULENCE!" he called out.

Quickly I closed the weapon pack around my waist and held on to him as tight as I could but the turbulence got worst separating me and my brother. "DANNY" I called out he replied back with 'Don't worry I will find you.'. That is the last thing I remember before turning into my human half and passing out.

**Thus ends the prologue to Another World. I hope you enjoyed it. My sister has been begging me to do this for months. Please review and check out my poll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own FMA or DP. I do however own Karyn and Yami. Please enjoy my crossover.**

When Karyn woke she was inside a pure white void, standing up she looked around and saw what looked like a gate with strange ghost symbols behind her. "Well, Well hello Ghost Princess." Karyn turned to the source of that echoed voice, when she did she saw a white figure with a black sandy aura around it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked." it said with a creepy smile. "I go by many names, I'm the world, I'm the universe, I'm god, I'm Truth, I'm all, I am one. And I'm also You." Karyn started to get a bit scared. "What to you want from me?"

"It's simple really. I have a friend who could use some help from you and your brother. But in order to get to him you need to pay I price. And don't worry, I won't ask anything from your dear brother. And all I ask," Truth got an even creepier smile on it's face as it pointed at her. "Is for your human voice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple really it just means that while in your human form you won't be able to speak."

Karyn tried to speak but her voice was already stolen. The floating gate behind her started opening

Black hands reach for her and dragged her into the gate. She tried to scream to no avail her eyes grew heavy as her body disintegrated. '_Danny_.' was her last thought as her eyes fully closed.

...LINE BREAK...

"Al I said no." Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist growled at his younger brother, an empty suit of armour with a soul bound to it. Alphonse Elric was holding a little black kitten with a white collar and golden name tag. "I'm not asking if we can keep her. We should at least find her owner. The owners name is on the back of her name tag." Ed twisted the tag around to read the back. 'Owners name: Karyna Fenton. Address: 827 Hope Street, Amity Park.' was written on the back. "Karyna huh, Strange name. What's even stranger is the name of the town." "Maybe the Colonel knows where it is?" Ed groaned knowing full well that Mustang would pester them about their newly failed attempt to find the Philosophers stone. "I still can't believe that the last lead we had on the stone was just another false lead."

Al was about to agree when down in an alley they heard a crash. The brothers looked at each other for a brief second before running to the source of the noise. What they found was a girl with long black hair and strange clothes. Ed also notice the Rose Quartz heart pendent that hung around her neck, Al however notice that the black kitten start fidget. It manage to jump out of his arms and ran to the girl. Ed bent down and felt for a pulse. He managed to find one but it was slow. "Al, We need to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Al gently picked up the girl then started to follow his brother as they rushed to the hospital. They didn't notice the kitten jump onto the girl. It seemed that Mustang would just have to wait.


End file.
